Zeolitic materials are known to have utility as sorbents and to have catalytic properties for various types of organic compound conversion reactions. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction, within which there are a large number of smaller cavities which may be interconnected by a number of still smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for sorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
There are currently over 200 known zeolitic framework structures recognized by the International Zeolite Association. There exists a need for new structures, having different properties than those of known materials, for improving the performance of many organic compound conversion and sorption processes. Each structure has unique pore, channel and cage dimensions, which gives its particular properties as described above.
According to the present disclosure, a new molecular sieve structure, designated SSZ-113, has now been synthesized using 1,3-bis(2,3-dimethyl-1H-imidazolium)propane dications as a structure directing agent.